The present invention relates to a method for controlling weeds in corn fields.
Many herbicidal composition have been commercially available, and used for controlling weeds in corn fields. There are, however, many species of weeds to be controlled and their growth extends over a long time. For this reason, requested are herbicides with higher herbicidal activity, wide herbicidal spectrum, and safety to corns.
The present inventor has intensively studied under such a circumstance. As a result, he has found that various weeds growing in corn fields can be controlled and no problematic phytotoxicity can be caused by applying a composition comprising 2-[2-chloro-4-fluoro-5-{3-methyl-2,6-dioxo-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-1-yl}phenoxy]propionic acid ester as an active ingredient to corn fields after seeding corns, and he has accomplished the present invention.
Therefore, the present invention provides a method for controlling weeds in corn fields by applying a composition comprising 2-[2-chloro-4-fluoro-5-{3-methyl-2,6-dioxo-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-1-yl}phenoxy]propionic acid ester (hereinafter, referred to as the present compound) as an active ingredient (referred to as the present herbicidal composition) to corn fields after seeding corns (hereinafter, referred to as the present method).
In the present compound, xe2x80x9cesterxe2x80x9d represents C1-C7 alkyl ester, C5-C6 cycloalkyl ester or C3-C6 alkenyl ester.